


Megan's Tale

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen's when Megan returns.<br/>This story is a sequel to The Office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megan's Tale

## Megan's Tale

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

* * *

Knocking on the door, you stick your head into the Simon's office. "Blair wants you. Looks like trouble. Connor came back Bespelled." you say when Simon looks at you. 

Simon is out of the office quickly and at your side. "Sandburg?" he starts. 

"Megan was Geas bound to report back to me. Once she delivered her message the Geas was over." still holding a trembling Megan in his arms. "There needs to be a formal statement with witnesses. It's a legal issue on the use of Geas." 

"What do you need?" demands Simon. 

"Tape recorder and three people to witness what is said." replies Blair maneuvering Megan to a chair. 

"Rafe, Brown, Dickson." Simon names off three members of Major Crimes. 

"Not Dickson. His gift would mess things up. Phillips would be a better choice." Blair says 

"What do you mean his gift would mess things up?" asks Simon. 

"Telepath. One of the reasons why he is so good at questioning the perps. He can influence the line of her story subconsciously. Until he learns how to work with Geas bond people he is a liability." Blair explains "He's scheduled to take the training already. Just hasn't gone yet." 

Simon sighs "Phillip's it is then. Interrogation room 4 will give her the privacy she needs to get this over with. "Anything else?" 

"That will do it for now. Heather?" Turning to face her. 

"Keegan is on his way to the site with Henderson and Paramedics trained to deal with magic induced injuries. I'm headed to the Hospital to tend Rev. Taylor, if he is still alive." collecting the old Bible from Blair. "He'll report directly to you afterwards. I'll also report my findings if the Good Reverend has passed on." heading for the door. 

"If I don't hear from you by sunset I'll come to the Hospital." Blair says as she exits the room. 

Simon has gotten together what is needed. They troop down to interrogation room 4. Blair still holding on to Megan. Once in side the room he turns to you. "Jim you question her, Simon place your hands on her shoulders she needs human contact right now. The rest of you listen and take notes if you have a question you want answered give it to Jim." 

"What will you be doing Sandburg?" Rafe asks. 

"Warding the room so she can give her statement. We are dealing with a potential Devil here I am not going to take any chances." turning to the door. He gets out his Swiss army knife makes a small cut on his left thumb. You hear words in a language you don't know spill from his lips, the blood from the cut takes on a shimmering light as he uses it to draw symbols on each wall, the floor, and the ceilling. When the last symbol is drawn the room takes on a golden glow. The hairs on your skin prick from the feel of the energy in the room. "You can begin now Jim." 

You turn to face Connor. She is seated across the table from you. "Starting from when you left here tell us what happened." you ask. Reaching across the table to take her hands. 

"We left the Bullpen. I suggested we take my car and he agreed. We made small talk. How did I like America etc. Nothing about the site or the case. When we got there we sat in the car for a minute. Then got out we entered the building and Rev. Taylor took out his Bible opened it to a marked passage and read aloud. It was the 23rd Psalm. After he finished reading. He closed the Bible and handed it to me. Said I had to hold it until we were finished. Then he began to walk around the room stopping at each of the painted symbols and just staring at it for a minute or two then moving on. Didn't say much of anything. When he got to the main symbol on the floor he circled it carefully insisting I stay at his side. The room seemed to get noticeably colder as we circled it. We did this three or four times I don't know why." 

"Then what happened Megan?" you know what he was doing. The only other Mage you ever worked with was a squad mate in the Army and the one man you trusted with your life in every situation. His dying in Peru nearly killed you until Incacha found you. 

Your thumbs stroke her palms calming her. The glow of the room brightens. Your attention shifts to the Beloved. He is standing firm Heart rate elevated, but well within normal range for him in a stressful situation. Turning your attention back to Megan. 

"A mist formed in front of us. Dark grey with little flecks of green in it. Rev. Taylor started praying. As he was doing that the mist took on a form Bipedal with four arms, Greyish skin, A goats head with fangs. I started to draw my weapon but he stopped me. Said bullets wont stop that thing. 

After it formed it began to talk insults mostly. Rev. Taylor Said something to it and it shut up. He began to question it about something I was having trouble following what he was saying. When a second one appeared. It roared and attacked the Reverend. He ordered me to run for it. The next thing I know I'm here." 

Blair turns to Megan "You need to tell the story twice more Megan." then turns back to the door. 

Megan repeats the story twice more. With each retelling more of the story comes out. Details forgotten in the first narrative giving the story depth. As she finishes the story for the third time the glow in the room becomes blinding then fades altogether. 

"It's done." Blair breathes a sigh of relief. "That tape will clear Rev. Taylor of black magic charges. Geas are illegal except to bring warning." 

"Now what?" Simon demands. 

"Now Megan goes home to rest. Rafe will you drive her she is in no condition to do so on her own." 

Rafe nods his head in agreement slipping an arm around her. "Captian?" 

"Stay with her if she wants you to." 

"I'll bring Chinese over after I'm done here." Brown offers. 

"Thanks." Megan says reaching out to touch H. Rafe leads her from the room his arm around her waist. 

"Speaking of Chinese it's almost dinner time. Is there anything else you need done on the magical end of this?" asks Simon 

"I've got to clean up the physical evidence of my Wards other than that the magic is done for now." Blair says. "I'll have the report on your desk in the morning." 

"What report?" asks Simon bewildered. 

"What I did and how I did it." Blair replies 

"Do I want to know. Never mind make it simple to understand I don't know a thing about this magic business." 

"No problem Simon." heading to the Janitors closet to get the cleaning suplies he needs to remove the blood. 

Brown and Phillip leave the room heading back to work. Simon follows them. You stay and try to help with the cleaning. 

"Jim, I have to do this. There is residual mage energies that I have to deal with. You can't help me do this with out some special training. I'll be up in the Bullpen in a few minutes." 

You reach out resting your hands on his shoulders sinking into all your senses imprinting him as he is now on your memory. "I don't have you imprinted on my memory after working magic Chief." you give as explaination "Everything else but not magic." 

"Okay man." reaching out to touch your chest over the heart. 

Standing silently for a few minutes absorbing what he is. Then you step away your hands dropping to your side. "Ramsey has your phone number?" you ask. 

"Yeah." 

"Then when you are finished here we can go home. We need to talk." you say. 

"Since it's now official I'll buy dinner I don't have to hide the money I get as a Demon Slayer." 

"Take out, Chief, Chinese from the Dragon's Garden." 

"Good choice. I'll be about ten minutes." starting on the cleaning. 

They belong to Petfly regrettably. 

Rating G 

Part 6 in the Dreams Series 

Megan's Tale  
By Bluerose 

Reluctantly you head to the Bullpen. Disliking having him out of your sight. Once in the Bullpen you see that Phillips has already left and H is checking out. Simon is finishing up paper work and will be leaving shortly himself. 

Going to Blair's desk you straighten up the folders he was working on putting them in the order he was working on them. After four years you have got his filing system down pat. You go to your desk do the same Check out both you and Blair. Then go collect him from interrogation room 4. "Ready Chief." you ask. 

"Just have to put this stuff away and straighten up my desk." 

"I straighten it up for you. That's the last thing you need do." indicating the cleaning chemicals. "It's in order,I finally figured out how your filing system works." 

"We'll see." he grins putting the last of the cleaning chemicals away. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
